Svetlá v zákrutách 16-20 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Rumpel so synom Bae si žijú život obyčajných smrteľníkov, kým...posledných päť kapitol FF Svetlá v zákrutách...16.-20. kapitola


**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 16**_

**...a nálezy**

Chvíľu stála a dívala sa dolu na mestečko. Po včerajšom požiari vzduch stále razil spáleninou a mokrou potuchlinou. Niekde ešte tleli zvyšky budov a všade sa tmolili ľudia. Špinaví, nevyspatí, ukonaní zachraňovaním toho mála, čo im ešte zostalo.

Aj na zámku bolo rušno. Pred svitaním sa vrátili vojaci s novozverbovancami. Odvtedy sa po nádvorí ozýval hluk, nadávky, ale aj zúfalé náreky a márne prosby.

Úbožiakov natlačili do kobiek v podzemí, aby trošku dozreli a boli ochotnejší pristúpiť na drsné podmienky, čo ich na cvičišti a neskôr v boji čakali. Máloktorí z nich sa vráti ešte domov a keď, tak ktovie, či celý. Ale už nikdy s úsmevom na perách a svitom nádeje v očiach.

Správy, čo sa sem občas útržkovito potulnými rytiermi a igricmi dostávali z bojišťa boli už umelecky spracované do balád a piesní a zďaleka nezobrazovali útrapy tak, ako oči týchto navrátilcov. Vyhasnuté, bez života, bez nádeje na dajakú budúcnosť.

Dnes ušla radšej skôr, aby nemusela počúvať plač tých, čo ešte netušili, kam ich velitelia jednotiek odvlečú. Ponáhľala sa tak rýchlo, že si nevzala ani knižku. Len preč...preč od zámku, kde nenachádzala pokoj, bezpečie ani útočisko pre svoje rozorvané myšlienky.

Blížiaci sa ples v nej vyvolával úzkosť. Nemala najmenší záujem vyberať šaty a skúšať topánky, precvičovať tanečné figúry. To všetko jej naháňalo husiu kožu a navyše vyhrážky otca s blížiacim sa termínom svadby s.. s tým nechutným, slizkým mladíkom, ktorý nesiahal ani po päty ...Jemu...

Mužovi, ktorý ovládol jej srdce a ešte o tom možno ani netušil...zamyslela sa a napriek obrazu v podhradí tvár sa jej rozjasnila úsmevom.

Podvihla šaty a vykročila. Bae tam iste ešte nebude, ale aspoň bude môcť v tichu premýšľať a snívať...

Mýlila sa.

Chlapec stál opretý o strom a hľadel si na ruky, v ktorých spoznala svoju knihu. Po chvíli si ju priložil na hruď, objal oboma rukami a usmial sa.

Zdal sa jej taký zlatý so svojím obdivom k nej a vlastne k všetkému, čo sa jej týkalo. Hltal každé jej slovo, snažil sa zachytil každý pohľad a bolo zábavné sledovať, ako sa roztriasol, keď sa ho len letmo dotkla...

Pridobre si uvedomovala si svoje ženské zbrane a egoizmus mladého veku neobmedzoval ju v tom, aby ich nevyužívala. Skúšala pohľady, úsmevy a ješitne ju tešilo, že má úspech. U Bae určite...len či by to tak bolo aj...

Srdce sa jej rozbúchalo a predstavy sa zdali trochu priodvážne vzhľadom na vek a skúsenosti.

Bola len niekoľko krokov od neho, šla ticho, pritajene. Všimla si, že má zatvorené oči, akoby o niečom sníval...Iste o nej...domýšľavo si predsavzala.

Podišla až tesne k nemu a pobozkala ho na líce.

Vyplašene otvoril oči a uskočil ako uštipnutý.

Rozosmiala sa.

- Prepáč. Asi to ešte neviem...Vieš, Nikdy som nikoho nebozkávala, zrejme som niečo skazila...Bolo to až také hrozné ? – spýtala sa nevinne, naivne s detskou prostorekosťou a v očiach jej sedela neistota.

Zmohol sa iba na nekoordinované kývanie hlavou. Raz to vyzeralo ako áno o chvíľu ako nie...

Trochu ju to zmiatlo a sklamalo.

- Tak nič. Sľubujem, už to viac nebudem na tebe skúšať. – uzavrela a usmiala sa.

Mlčky jej podal knižku. Zničenú knižku.

- Hm. Asi si včera prežil veľké dobrodružstvo s...mojou obľúbenou knižkou. – povedala trochu smutne nad jej žalostným stavom.

- Mrzí ma to. Nechcel som... – zahabkal nespoznávajúc ani vlastný hlas.

- To nič. Vidím, že si ju vlastne zrejme zachránil pri tom požiari, však ? – usmiala sa sladko predstavujúc si to hrdinstvo. – Vieš, má pre mňa veľkú cenu. Je to vlastne tá najobľúbenejšia. Patrila mojej mame. Vždy mi vravela, aby som na ňu dávala veľký pozor, lebo vraj príde čas, keď možno zmení môj život...Celkom som jej nerozumela, ale stala sa mi blízkou. Hoci sú v nej len rozprávky pre malé deti a...

- ...ten obrázok..- dopovedal za ňu a pozrel sa jej rovno do očí.

Očividne sa preľakla, tvár jej zrumenela a radšej sklopila oči.

- Tak už to vieš... Si smutný ? – zdvihla opäť zrak a cez ten pohľad jej videl až do srdca.

Tak rád by ju v tom momente vzal do náručia a nežne objal...Neodvážil sa.

- Nerozumiem tomu... - odpovedal jej ticho.

- Ale rozumieš...Viem to... Chcem sa ti ospravedlniť za to...no, ak som ti možno dávala nádej a ty si to nesprávne pochopil. ...Ja ťa mám rada...Naozaj. Ale inak, ako by si možno chcel... – nevedela, čo vlastne povedať, aby ho priveľmi nezranila.

- Ako vieš, čo by som ja chcel ? – skúsil zostať nad vecou, ale nedokázal celkom skryť, čo sa mu odohrávalo vo vnútri.

- Chceš, aby som ťa ľúbila, predsa... – povedala priamo.

- A...a nemôžeš ?! – zakoktal.

- Možno, keby...v inom čase...v inej dobe...keby som nebola spoznala...Jeho. – otvorila knižku, vytiahla portrét a jemne po ňom prešla dlaňou.

Zachvel sa pozorujúc ten pohyb. Akoby mu prešla priamo do hrude a rovno sa dotkla jeho srdca.

- Chápeš, Bae ? – spýtala sa s nádejou.

Chlapec pokýval záporne hlavou a cúvol od nej.

Zosmutnela.

- Nechcem ťa stratiť, Bae. Si jediný môj priateľ, ktorému môžem povedať všetko. Aspoň som si myslela, že môžem... Veľmi ma mrzí, že som ťa zranila... Veľmi. ..Ver mi. – pozrela sa na neho a bolesť, ktorú zbadala v jeho pohľade, zabolela ju dvojnásobne, tak sa odmlčala.

Nevedela, čo viac povedať. Pristúpila k nemu, oči ledva zadržiavali slzy a skôr ako jej v tom stihol zabrániť, postavila sa na špičky a nežne priložila pery k tým jeho.

- Zbohom, Bae...- otočila sa a ponáhľala preč vzlykajúc a trasúc sa na celom tele, ako vtáča práve vyhodené z hniezda, nepripravené ešte na nástrahy života.

Keď našiel konečne dych, srdce aj rozum, hoci si nebol celkom istý či sú jeho a tie isté ako pred chvíľou... zhlboka sa nadýchol a vrátil sa do svojej vlastnej podoby. Zaboril ruky do vlasov, prešiel pár krokov a zmizol vo fialovom opare...

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 17**_

**Zločin...**

Nádvorie sa zapĺňalo ľuďmi. Teda skôr troskami vystrašených špinavých indivíduí, ktoré včera v noci odvliekli z hasenia požiaru, aby ich náhodou nenapadlo nenápadne zdúchnúť s dymom ohňa.

Výkriky vojakov ich uzemňovali, ich sácanie presúvalo z miesta na miesto a triedilo podľa bojaschopnosti.

Nevenovala by tomu pozornosť, v poslednom čase takéto obrazy vídala často a zbytočne žiadala otca, aby prestal s verbovačkami. Všetko bolo márne.

Dnes zvlášť nemala chuť na smutné pohľady a plač, lebo sama niesla v srdci sklamanie, čo ho napĺňalo po samý okraj. Pred chvíľou prišla o priateľa...Jediného, akého mala...

Z bočných dvier práve akýsi vojak násilím vyťahoval ďalších nádejných vojakov, čo sa k sebe tisli ako vtáčatá v hniezde a bránili sa zúrivému dospelákovi a jeho veľkým nešetrným labám.

- Čert mi bol dlžen takúto službu ! Z neoperencov stavať vojsko ! Budú ich zlobri mať ako maliny, na jeden hlt...- syčal si pod nos, ale počuť ho bolo na celé nádvorie.

- Veď sú to len deti…- uvedomila si a doširoka roztiahla oči, lebo do zorného uhla sa jej dostala dôverne známa osoba. – Bae ! – vykríkla z hornej logie a predierajúc sa slúžkami s prádlom a zeleninou idúcim v protismere, drala sa rýchlo dolu.

Bál sa aj vysloviť jej meno. Bál sa už všetkého. Iba tam stál a vystrašene pozeral, čo sa to deje. Ale Bella je tu. Je tu...jeho Bella. Iste ho teraz zachráni, svitla mu aspoň maličká nádej.

- Pri všetkej úcte, mladá slečna, ale tu nemáte, čo pohľadávať. Toto nie je divadelné predstavenie hodné vašich krásnych očí. – zaliečal sa správca a chcel jej zabrániť priblížiť sa k smradľavým sedliakom.

Domnieval sa, že možno si tým šplhne u hradného pána.

– ...to len dnes, ešte bola noc, dovliekli nových vojakov do služieb vášho cteného pána otca. Vskutku nič zaujímavé. Pospali si pekne v kobkách a teraz ich čaká výcvik...- vysvetľoval.

Odtisla ho a bežala ďalej.

Vtom v zlomku sekundy zastala, akoby jej niečo došlo. Pozrela bokom, smerom na kopec, kde sa len pred malou chvíľou rozprávala s Bae. A teraz je tu na nádvorí...

Zamračila sa.

Už len krokom podišla k nemu a vážne naňho hľadela.

- Ty máš späť svoju knižku ?! – rozžiarili sa mu oči. - Dal ti ju môj otec ? Chránil ju, aby sa jej nič nestalo... takže si bola s mojím otcom...je v poriadku ?... Odtrhli ma od neho a zavliekli sem...- rozrozprával sa Bae.

Opäť pozrela smerom ku kopcu a bolo jej na zamdletie. Ničomu nerozumela, ale nepáčilo sa jej to. Cítila, že niečo nie je tak, ako má byť...

„Otec !...zaiste splnil svoje vyhrážky, že na mňa použije čary, ak sa nepodvolím..."

...A bolo jej ešte horšie...Cítila sa ponížená, oklamaná, zlomená...Už nevedela, čo je pravda a čo lož...Len smútok a bolesť zaplnili jej vnútro.

Ale jedno vedela. Nech tam hore bol už ktokoľvek, pravý Bae je tu a je v nebezpečenstve. Musí mu pomôcť...Čo bude ďalej s ňou, na tom už nezáleží...

- Bella ! - rozľahlo sa hromovým hlasom po nádvorí.

Každý sa s úctou vyhýbal a klaňal a cúval, aby mal hradný pán Sir Maurice takmer tlačený podlizovačným správcom, ktorý bol nažalovať na jeho dcéru, že sa baví so svoločou, voľný priechod.

Iba Bella stála bez pohnutia, so sklonenou hlavou, so slzami na krajíčku.

- Koľkokrát som vám povedal, drahá dcéra, že sa nemáte miešať do štátnických záležitostí ! – začal zhurta a prísne, ako vždy. - Mladej dáme nesvedčí strácať čas s nehodnými poddanými ! - ukázal na hŕstku vskutku poľutovaniahodných špinavých úbožiakov.

- Tí poddaní sú ešte len deti, otče. – povedala, čo najpokornejšie, ale v jej hlase bolo cítiť hrdosť a odhodlanie. – Naozaj je nutné, naozaj ste odkázaný na to, aby ste svoje vojsko stavali z malých bezbranných detí ?! – zvýšila trochu hlas a služobníctvo cúvlo ešte o kus dozadu nad jej odvahou.

Vzpriamila sa, nadýchla a pristúpila k otcovi.

- Už nemám síl vám vzdorovať... Necitlivo ste siahli na to jediné, čo mi v živote prinášalo potechu. Nezostalo mi nič... Podvolím sa vám a vašim rozhodnutiam, otec...- musela prestať hovoriť, lebo vnútro jej bilo zúfalo na poplach, no nedokázalo jej zabrániť v rozhodnutí.

- Vezmem si Gastona a vy za jeho peniaze budete môcť pokračovať vo vojne so zlobrami...bez toho, bez toho, aby ste zneužívali malé deti... Iba o to vás prosím. Pustite ich na slobodu. Nech sa môžu vrátiť domov... K svojim rodičom...prosím, otče...- sklonila hlavu a rozplakala sa.

Sir Maurice zmeravel nad úprimnosťou svojej dcéry. Už ani nedúfal, že sa mu ju podarí presvedčiť, uprosiť alebo donútiť, aby vyhovela jeho žiadostiam...a zrazu sa mu sama ponúka.

Nevedel či sa má tešiť či jej má veriť, ale slzy ho presvedčili.

- Bella ! – chytil ju za ramená. – Konečne si dostala rozum ! Taký som nadšený, taký...- hľadal slová, ale žiadne krásne, milé ani nežné vo svojom slovníku nenašiel. – Nech je po tvojom... Vypustite tú zberbu ! Je voľná ! A o dva dni na plese ohlásime dátum svadby ! Moja dcéra si bude brať nášho predrahého Gastona! – zahlásil hrubým hlasom.

Nádvorie sa rozšumelo. K bráne sa tlačili malí zverbovanci. Len rýchlo z hradu preč, aby si panstvo svoje rozhodnutie nerozmyslelo. Slúžky sa chytali za hlavy pri pomyslení, koľko práce ich čaká so svadbou a Bella sa nechala otcom zapretým jej o útle ramená doslova odvliecť z nádvoria. Bae bol nemilosrdne vyšmarený pred hrad, len veľká zabuchnutá masívna brána zízala teraz do jeho bezmocných očí.

- Musím nájsť otca...Musí to vedieť...!- bolo prvé, čo mu napadlo.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 18**_

**...a trest **

Oheň v krbe si nudne blkotal a aj tak sa mu nedarilo osvietiť priveľkú miestnosť. Iba oslintával obhoreté pahýle dreva chabo žmurkajúc a neochotne vysielal umierajúce záblesky svetla. Inak sa zdalo, že je tu pusto.

Po stenách sa síce plazili zlovestné tiene, ale nezaujali ho, tobôž nevystrašili. S rukami za chrbtom stál, kýval sa na päte a čakal.

- Jéééj, tak ja mám návštevu...- zvýskla neprirodzeným hlasom žena, čo práve vystúpila z hnedavého oparu obzerajúc si svoje dlhé nechty.

Vidiac chlapa, vnorila si ruku do hustých svetlých vlasov a podvihla beztak privysoký účes.

- Komu smiem vďačiť za toľkú pozornosť ? – prišla k nemu do tesnej blízkosti, pomykala nozdrami ako zviera, čo oňucháva votrelca, ale v tom momente uvážlivo cúvla a premiestnila sa na trón, nenápadne oblapiac svoju palicu s veľkou kryštálovou guľou na konci.

- Rumpelstiltskin, moje meno. – povedal a premeriaval si ju pozorným pohľadom.

Nezdala sa mu veľmi nebezpečná ani mocná. Začal mať pohnútky zmiznúť a poradiť si sám.

- Nový Temný pán, ak sa nemýlim ? – vystrelila zas z trónu, nadletela nad ním, mierne sa spúšťajúc zas na zem. – Zoso mi o tebe rozprával... Bolo to nudné rozprávanie, veľmi nudné. Skoro som zaspala...-

Mykol rukou a zvrtlo ju okolo osi. Márne si driapala po krku, dych mala zastavený. Až keď začínala modrieť, povolil zovretie.

- Peknééé...Pôsobivééé ! – prskala jedovato šúchajúc si kožu na krku. – Prišiel si sa predvádzať ?! – znechutene na neho zagánila.

Uškrnul sa a vykročil ku krbu.

Nahmatal stredne veľký kus polena, poťažkal ho v ruke a obratne zasunul do stredu pahreby. V izbici sa zotmelo, žeravé uhlíky protestne vyfŕkli hviezdičky žiare, kým oblapili korisť. Pomaznali sa, poobzerali si ju z každej strany dôkladne sa s ňou zňuchávajúc a zvýskli od radosti mohutným plameňom, ktorého hlava, skôr ako sa upokojil, strácala sa hodnú chvíľu v ústí kozuba.

Nechal si svietiť do tváre, bez pohnutia. Na vráskavom čele sa mu zaperlil pot.

- Mám záujem o prípadnú spoluprácu, drahá Malefi…Male…Mafi…- aké nudné, nezáživné meno. Neviem si ho akosi zapamätať. Asi nebudeš veľmi známa čarodejnica, drahá ! – vrátil jej poznámku.

Vypenila.

- Týmto si ma chceš získať ? – zapišťala.

- Nepotrebujem si nikoho získavať ! – natrčil na ňu prst a priklincoval ju k stĺpu. – Som Temný pán ! – hýbal ním hore – dolu, až jej zodieraná koža pišťala o mramor.

Nechal ju hore vyššie a zdola sa jej zadíval do očí na zvesenej hlave. Uškrnul sa.

- Už aj ma zves dolu ! Toto sú teda primitívne spôsoby komunikácie ! Odkiaľ ťa ten Zoso vyhrabal ?!... Rovno z hnojiska ?!- chrčala zlosťou.

- Ako si len praješ, drahá. – luskol a pod stĺpom sa zjavila nepekná zapáchajúca kôpka čerstvého, teplého hnoja. – Ešte sa z neho parí...- zaškeril sa väčšmi a zatlieskal ako malé dieťa.

- Si odporné ohavné monštrum, vieš to ?! – s doširoka otvorenými očami hľadela na hrôzu pod sebou.

- To som chcel počuť. – zamával rukou a zniesol ju len kúsok vedľa smradľavej nádielky.

- Mal si byť zbabelým... úbohým... neogabaným červíkom...čo nevie do päť narátať...- utierala si špicu predsa len v močovke namočenej topánky o koberec.

- To monštrum znelo lepšie, drahá priateľka ! – vrazil jej pred tvár, skoro sa jej dotknúc ostrým nosom.

- Čo odomňa vlastne chceš ?! – stala si s rukami v bok, pochopiac, že s týmto škaredým cynickým človiečikom si veľa zábavy neužije.

Ťažkopádnosť a drsnosť starého Zosa bola nahradená zákernosťou a jedovatými ironickými poznámkami vlasatého mužíčka s ostrými črtami tváre. Čo už. Kto chce s vlkmi žiť, musí s nimi vyť. Je to raz Temný pán...Dajako si už zvykne.

Sadol si na jej trón, podoprel hlavu jednou rukou, vyložil nohu cez druhú opierku a spustil.

- Pokiaľ viem, oslovil ťa Sir Maurice, aby si mu pomohla...povedzme... s prevýchovou jeho dcéry. – odmlčal sa.

- Nudná záležitosť. Ide iba o odobratie spomienok na akéhosi chlapa, aby ju mohli vydať za iného, nimi zvoleného... Nič mimoriadne, ani zložité. – afektovala rukami tváriac sa však dôležito Maleficent.

- Takže vravíš, banálna záležitosť. – provokoval.

- Ako sa to vezme. To vieš, tá trápna „pravá láska", tá by to mohla trochu skomplikovať. Ale to je jeden prípad z milióna, pokiaľ viem... – kývla rukou, ako nad nepodstatnou vecou.

- Myslíš Šípkovú Ruženku, drahá ? – podpichol ju nedávnym neúspechom.

- Zas rýpeš ? – vycerila zuby.

Toto fiasko jej svet len tak ľahko nezabudne.

- Chcem si byť len istý, že tentokrát to vyjde ! Mám na tom, povedzme, isté záujmy... – narovnal sa a spojil prsty. – A ak sa pýtaš na odmenu, budem k tebe zhovievavý. Môžeš si ďalej hrabať na svojom piesočku, pokiaľ sa nebudeš miešať do mojich záujmov, samozrejme, tak, ako si bola naučená za môjho predchodcu...nech mu je peklo dobre horľavé... – dokončil s úsmevom na tvári.

- A to je všetko ? – nedalo jej.

- Nie ! Ešte moja časť dohody s tebou. – vyskočil a podišiel k nej. – Vravíš, že pravá láska, tá skutočná „pravá" by to mohla, povedzme, že skomplikovať ? - vyzvedal.

- Vlastne hej. Ak dvaja patria k sebe, vždy si cestu do svojich sŕdc nájdu. Tu nepomôže sebelepšie kúzlo, čary, mágia a ani kliatba ! – rozrušila sa, lebo jej to zas pripomenulo prehru.

- Tak potom takú kliatbu uvalíš na mňa . – povedal pokojne.

Zneistela.

- Zišiel si z rozumu ? – pozrela na neho podozrievavo.

- Hej ! Zišiel ! A potrebujem ho získať späť ! Celý ! – zvrieskol, až sa plamene nahli na viaceré smery a takmer vyhasli.

- Ak tomu dobre rozumiem..si zamilovaný... A to si nevieš poradiť sám ? – ukázala rukou gesto pod krkom, ako sa podrezávajú sliepky.

- Ty ničomu dobre nerozumieš ! – chytil ju pod krk a pokračoval prskajúc jej do tváre. – Ty sa do ničoho nebudeš starať. Skrátka ma zbavíš tej lásky a hotovo ! Aj mňa... aj ju ! Nás oboch ! V jednom a tom istom okamihu !... Len tomuto musíš rozumieť a nezbabrať to ! – pustil ju.

- Zlatý Zoso ! – prekrútila očami.

- Takže zajtra na plese u Sira Mauricea. Počkáš na znamenie. – zdvihol prst a zmizol vo fialovom dyme.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_**kapitola 19**_

**Ohňom...**

Prípravy vrcholili. Unaháňané služobníctvo už ledva prepletalo nohami, správca na pokraji zrútenia, ovieval sa navoňanou vreckovkou a cupital po chodbách mrmlúc si pod spotený nos nové a nové príkazy a opakujúc si nevybavené položky zo zoznamu, z ktorých polovicu aj tak podriadení obídu alebo odignorujú, napriek tomu veril, že všetko bude dôstojne pripravené na významnú udalosť.

Bude kopa zvyškov z hostiny, bude hudba, prídu kaukliari, aj do džbánkov sa ujde a hľadieť sa nebude, koľko sudov sa z pivníc vygúľa. Podobných udalostí bývalo v poslednom čase pomenej, preto túto prijímali a očakávali s nadšením, napriek robote navyše okolo.

Len v jednej izbe tlelo malé svetlo a ponurá šeď prenášala sa i na ňu. Alebo skôr opačne. Vnútro jej zaplavila mútna voda a zabíjala všetko živé, čo v nej dlhé roky rástlo, dozrievalo, kvitlo... Kúsok po kúsku odumierala jej v srdci nádej a slzy nestačili vyplavovať mŕtve kúsky.

Klebetné slúžky s košom prádla pod pazuchou šepkali si novinky pod okenným výklenkom pred jej dverami a čakali starú pestúnku, kým vyjde z izby.

- Tak, čo ? Ako ? – nahli sa k nej, len čo najedovane doslova tresla krídlom dverí.

- Ona má čas !... Ona sa vraj oblečie i učeše sama...Ale kedy ?! Na plese už lyžice cingajú a ona tam krížom cez posteľ v spodnej košeli lehní ! ... – prskala najedovaná.

- Len ju ty nehreš, chúďa, má toho dosť... A veru pekne sa k tým úbohým deťom zachovala. Nebyť jej, už sú na ceste do istej záhuby. – krotila ju druhá prehodiac si obrusmi plne naložený kôš pod druhú pazuchu.

- Tak je veru, tak. Dobrá je to pani. Láskavá a uznanlivá, keď môže, pomôže. Neublížila by ani muche veru. – pritakala jej družka.

- Vám sa to obhajuje ! Ale komu bude bič po chrbte tancovať ak sa tam patrične ustrojená neukáže a včas k tomu ?! – nedala sa pestúnka a päsťou hrozila do zatvorených dvier.

- ...ale ten jej nastávajúci... – zakryla si ústa rukami slúžka a len pošušky druhej niečo zašepkala, a tej tvár obrontovela až po korienky vlasov.

Zazrúc správcu pratali sa všetky tri rýchlo z chodby preč.

Ten sa však zvrtol, pleskol si po čele a šiel riešiť iné náležitosti, než motajúce sa slúžky pod nohami. Chodba stíchla.

Stál tam zneviditeľnený kúzlom, so sklonenou hlavou a nemal odvahu vstúpiť. Tak rád by jej poďakoval za záchranu Bae, ktorý už spokojný v obnovenom dome pod kopcom napchával sa dobrotami od výmyslu sveta nestarajúc sa veľmi, odkiaľ ich jeho otec má. Ani kde zobral také parádne šaty a ako sa mu tak rýchlo podarilo postaviť ich chalupu...

Ešte aspoň raz...môcť sa s ňou pozhovárať...môcť byť s ňou chvíľu sám a hoci len mlčať a pozerať sa ...aspoň na chvíľu, na malý okamih cítiť, že sa odráža v jej zreničkách, že ten jemný úsmev patrí iba jemu...než...

Zatvoril oči a prešiel cez pribuchnuté dvere.

V izbe bolo ticho, len šum konárov stromov v záhrade, čo sem nepatrne doliehal zvonka, rušil jeho monotónnu strohosť.

Najskôr ju nevidel. Zľakol sa dokorán otvoreného obloka pomysliac hneď na najhoršie a rýchlo k nemu vykročil.

Stála tam opretá hlavou o jedno zo sklenených krídel okna. Záplava rozpustených vlasov rozlievala sa jej po útlych obnažených pleciach a pokračovala belobou jemnej hodvábnej košele až po zem, nechajúc jej posledné krajkové vlny rozhodené po studenej dlážke.

Na tvári sa mu zjavil nepatrný nežný úsmev.

Veľká, poničená obrázková knižka ležala položená na podobločnici. Vetrík nadvihoval jej ťažké stránky, ale nedarilo sa mu ich obracať.

Keď sa trochu pootočila bokom, všimol si, že na hruď pritláča ruku a pod ňou...

„Nie, nie, nie...tomu musí stoj, čo stoj zabrániť. To nemôže dopustiť, aby stál v ceste šťastiu jedinému synovi. Sľúbil mu to predsa...

Položila ešte od jej hrude teplý obrázok na knižku, ruka jej spadla pozdĺž tela. Otočila sa pomaly a vošla do vedľajšej miestnosti, kde na ňu netrpezlivo čakala slávnostná róba na dnešný ples.

Zapadajúce slnko si už na purpurovo zafarbilo svoju tvár a vlasy posypalo lesklým zlatým prachom. Prikročil ku knižke, kúzlom nadvihol obrázok. Nechal ho chvíľu hojdať sa a triasť bezmocne vo vánku nad knižkou, potom fukol a zapálil ho. Vznietil sa a skrkvával kresbičku do hnedých rýh, ktoré sa rozrastali cez ňu ako tiene podvečera.

Na písmenká otvorenej stránky dopadlo len pár ľahučkých šedých lupienkov popola.

Odchádzal so sklonenou hlavou a v jeho stopách zostávali spálené čmuhy dohárajúceho srdca...

..a z hradnej dvorany sa práve ozývali prvé disharmonické tóny hudobníkov ladiacich si nástroje na večer.

**Svetlá v zákrutách**

_kapitola 20_

...a mečom

V hradnej dvorane žiarilo tisíce sviečok a úbohé kvety v bachratých vázach zúfalo skláňali horúčavou zmäknuté hlavy ku skrúcajúcim sa stonkám. V odlesku plamienkov na drahých misách mizli jedlá od výmyslu sveta a znechutené poľovné psy s preplnenými bachormi znudene chladili bruchá po kútoch.

Fľaky od vína miešali sa s vývarovými a mastné prsty stolujúcich kývali tanečníkom takty do rytmu i mimo neho pritakávajúc červenými spotenými hlavami. Desiatky vyobliekaných ľudí tlačilo sa v sále, aby im nič neuniklo, či už z jedla, pitia, či z tanca i z klebiet.

Stál stále zneviditeľnený pred prvým stĺpom a hľadel na prázdnu stoličku vedľa Sira Mauricea.

- Ako si sa vyštafíroval na pohreb vlastného srdca, Rumpelstiltskin ! – ozvala sa zaliečavo už trochu pripitá Maleficent, čo sem prikvitla ako jedna z pozvaných pred malou chvíľou a oprela sa o stĺp za jeho chrbát.

Neodpovedal jej. Zdieľal nervozitu hradného pána, ktorý sa nevedel dočkať príchodu svojej dcéry.

Zato Gaston bol už v nálade a zabával okolo sediace vydajachtivé dámy nevkusnými historkami zo svojho bujarého života.

Dvere sály sa otvorili dokorán a v nich sa zjavila hlavná postava dnešnej slávnosti.

V žiarivých snehobielych šatách s tisícom perál po lemoch, s korunkou na bohatej korune vlasov, s útlym pásom stiahnutým kameňmi vykladaným opaskom a dva diamanty na takmer neviditeľných strieborných nitiach trblietali sa jej visiac na ušiach ako slzy ešte stále nevyschnuté na dlhých, hodvábnych riasach.

Sir Maurice vstal a s úľubou hľadel na drahokam dnešnej slávnosti. Natiahol k nej ruku, aby vošla a zaujala miesto po jeho boku.

Všetky oči sa upierali jej smerom. Kráčala s hrdo dvihnutou hlavou celou sálou, akoby sa takmer nedotýkala podlahy. Právom niesla meno, ktoré jej dali pri krste. Bola krásna, bola zo všetkých prítomných najkrajšia, hoci to bolo vlastne ešte len takmer dieťa...

Vzpriamil sa, rozochvel pri pohľade na toľkú nádheru.

- Bŕŕŕ ! To je hroznééé ...! – ozvalo sa mu za chrbtom z úst viditeľne znechutenej Maleficent. – Už vidím, že budú problémy ! Toto sa mi vôbec, ale vôbec nepáči ! – dupla nohou a odpila si riadny glg z pohára.

Neotočil sa k nej, nemohol z Krásky odtrhnúť oči, len zašepkal.

- Láskavo sa prestaň nalievať, drahá priateľka, lebo sa mi zdá, že strácaš súdnosť a prestáva ti slúžiť zrak! ... Ako môžeš o nej povedať, že je „hrozná" ?! – mykol rukou za chrbtom a zvyšok pohára sa čarodejnici už vpíjal do korzetu a pálil ako žieravina, až syčala od bolesti.

- Vravím, že sa mi „To" nepáči ! Nie, ona ...– vyprskla držiac si horúcu látku od tela. – Veď sa len pozri ! – natiahla prsty a v Bellinej hrudi sa otvoril priezor, v ktorom bolo krásne vidno jej rýchlo bijúce vyplašené, ale nádherne žiariace červené srdce. – Dobre sa pozeraj ! – pobádala Rumpla. – Ako v ňom môže to stvoreniatko mať takú ohavu príšernú, ako si ty ?! – znechutene na neho pozrela.

- Lebo podľa teba maľujú madony v kostoloch ! – neodpustil si sarkastickú poznámku a luskol.

Šaty jej primrzli o telo a kým lámala ich zľadovatelé kúsky, mohol sa dosýta vynadívať na svoj portrét vnorený v hĺbke jej srdca.

- Čo to nevidíš ?! – jedovala sa s kryštálikmi ľadu. – Si tam !... Má ťa ho plné a žiadne miesto pre nikoho iného !... A teraz sa láskavo pozri aj do toho svojho !... Je až napuchnuté, koľko jej tam je. Už len prasknúť ! ...Ani to neskúšaj !... – spätila sa.

Neskoro. Korzet sa rozprskol, ledva sa stihla skryť do plášťa.

Uškrnul sa. Nemusel hľadieť do vlastnej hrude. Pridobre vedel, čo a kto tam je...

- Preto si tu ty a máš prácu ! ...Bella bude ženou môjho syna ! – otočil sa konečne k Maleficent.

Nechápavo pozerala a zdal sa jej z minúty na minútu šialenejší. A nebezpečnejší. Jeho myšlienkové pochody neboli vôbec čitateľné a logiku v nich ani nehľadala.

- A čo ten „krásavček", ktorého pre zmenu vybral jej tatíček ?! – ukázala dlhým nechtom na Gastona.

- To je najmenší problém. Pozeraj...- zdvihol kútik úst a sálou preletelo pár pre prítomných neviditeľných žiarivých prúdov.

Sir Maurice sa s hrmotom postavil, hudba prestala hrať. So zdvihnutou rukou si vypýtal slovo.

- Vážení prítomní, veseľte sa, hodujte a zabávajte sa až do bieleho rána, ale dovoľte mne, šťastnému prešťastnému otcovi podeliť sa s vami o svoje šťastie, prešťastie...- zamotal sa vo vlastnej reči, zdvihol svoju čašu a dopovedal. – Oznamuj všetkým, že náš ctený rodinný priateľ Gaston sa rozhodol spojiť svoj život a našom rodinou a požiadať ma o ruku mojej drahomilovanej dcéry Cary ! – skríkol teatrálne.

Sála zmeravela. Bella nechápavo pootvorila ústa . Gaston sa poobzeral, s kým to akože idú spojiť jeho mladý život, a keď zbadal svetlovlasú dievčinku so širokým úsmevom cez celú tvár, ako sa lipcuje po tatíčkovi Sirovi Mauriceovi, a bozkáva ho ako tekvicu od náhleho šťastia, iba mykol plecom a dolial si pohár. Cara zrumenela, Gaston bol odjakživa jej tajnou láskou a Maleficent si zabudla držať klopy plášťa.

- Teraz si na rade ty... – povzdychol.

- Nerozmyslíš si to ? – spýtala sa nezaujato a s nadšením si obzerala nádherné šaty, ktoré jej radšej pričaroval, aby tu nestála polonahá a nebudila zbytočnú pozornosť.

- Máš radšej hady alebo sukňu zo živých pavúkov ? – začínal strácať trpezlivosť, lebo mal pocit, že čím dlhšie bude hľadieť na Krásku, tým menej bude mať odvahu dokončiť to, čo si zaumienil.

- Musíš sa zhmotniť. – povedala znudene.

- Môže ma uvidieť...- zamračil sa.

- Veď o to ide...Zíde z očí, zíde z mysle...Ale najprv to v tých očiach musí byť ! To si fakt taký natvrdlý ?! – kývala hlavou.

- Nie, ale zdá sa mi, že sa ti hýbe sukňa a rastú jej chlpaté nožičky ! – naklonil sa k nej.

Uskočila. Ale zahryzla si radšej do jazyka.

Na mieste, kde ho nebolo dosiaľ vidno zdvihol sa fialkastý dym a keď sa rozplynul, stál tam On – Rumpelstiltskin.

Niekoľko hostí nadšene zatlieskalo mysliac si, že aj on patrí ku kaukliarom, ktorí tu predvádzali svoje čísla.

Zdvihol hlavu a bál sa. Bál sa pohľadu na ňu.

Jej oči niečo neznáme ťahalo na miesto, kde bol ON...

Ich pohľady sa stretli.

Vpili sa do seba a preliezli celými telami skrz-naskrz.  
Už-už by bol vykročil k nej. Už dvíhala sukne, aby sa k nemu rozbehla, keď náhle zahrmelo, roztriasli sa taniere i príbory, na chvíľu sa zotmelo a keď sa utlmené sviečky znova rozhoreli...všetko bolo inak.

Chytil sa za koreň nosa, akoby mu niečo padlo do kútikov očí. Otvoril ich a videl pred sebou čudesne sa škeriacu strapatú čarodejnicu v honosných šatách.

- Dúfam, že mi nechceš povedať, že som práve teba pozval na tancovačku, drahá ! Som musel byť asi dobre nachmelený ! – potriasol s nevôľou hlavou a dlhými krokmi opúšťal sálu.

Zostala ako zamrznutá.

- Nenechám sa urážať ! Nikto nebude urážať Maleficent ! ...veď počkaj drahý priateľu...- natiahla ruky dopredu smerom, kde odišiel. - Toto bol len začiatok ! Radšej si pripíšem na vrub ďalšiu prehru, ale tebe sa pomstím !... Chcel si sa zbaviť lásky ?. ..aby ti neotravovala život ?! ...Bude stačiť jeden bozk !... Počuješ ?!... Jeden jediný bozk z pravej lásky a budeš v tom až po uši ! Nikdy sa jej už nezbavíš ! Zabodne sa ti do srdca ako meč a nevytrhneš ju už von nijakými čarami, ani keby si spojil všetky magické sily sveta !... ale nemysli si...čaká ťa s ňou toľko utrpenia, koľko urážok si mi spôsobil ! – preklínala žmúriac oči a kvapky jedu padali na podlahu ako kamienky z trhajúceho sa muriva.

Potom pozrela na Bellu úprimne sa tešiacu zo šťastia svojej sestry.

- A ty sa tiež veľmi neusmievaj, krásavica...čaká ťa ešte dlhá cesta k láske...dlhá a tŕnistá –


End file.
